


Behind Closed Doors

by 221A_brina



Category: Miss Fisher's Murder Mysteries
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Roleplay, Sexy Times
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-15
Updated: 2016-10-15
Packaged: 2018-08-22 12:42:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8286223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/221A_brina/pseuds/221A_brina
Summary: Phryne and Jack finally have a Gaudy Night. Could this be just the beginning of many?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Many thanks to my first ever beta/pirate sis [leafingbookstea](%5BURL%5D). Looking forward to more phic phun!

Phryne Fisher’s boudoir was in shambles. Bits and pieces of costume littered almost every surface of the room. A Cleopatra headdress lay upside down on her dressing table. A Roman soldier helmet lay discarded somewhere in the vicinity of the door, a leather cuirass was on the floor at the bottom of the bed. Swaths of fabric hung precariously in place – white over the privacy screen, red dangling off the edge of the fireplace mantle. One tall lace-up sandal was caught on the frame of a painting by the door, while its mate was draped on the chair below it. A handful of sequins from Cleopatra's golden collar were scattered on one of the bedside tables, while the collar itself, was nowhere to be seen.

One might think the room had been ransacked were it not for the extremely sated and naked couple cuddling under the fur throw atop the room’s plush bed.

Jack Robinson was sitting up; his back against the bed's padded headboard, arm wrapped around Miss Fisher, his long expressive fingers drawing lazy patterns on her back. She was tucked under his arm, head resting on his chest, one hand absentmindedly running through his chest hair. He could feel her mouth turn up in a smile as she sighed in contentment right before her lips left a trail of kisses across his chest.

Jack lifted his arms, stretched them forward and outward crossing them behind his head, elbows out, fingers interlaced. He drew in a deep breath, exhaled slowly through pursed lips, and crossed his ankles. A wickedly wry smirk grew on his usually serene face, quickly erupting into a huge grin.

“Vidi, vici, veni,” he said with salacious glee. His visage now bore the appearance of “the cat who got the cream.”

That very same look graced Phryne's face until scant moments later when the order of his words dawned on her. At which point, she swatted at his chest. “Jaaaack!” The last letters of his name ending an octave higher in pitch than the first.

Humor glistened in his eyes and dusted his lips as he spoke into her silken hair. “Oi! What was that for?” His laugh was low and raspy, bubbling from deep inside his chest reverberating through her skin and straight to her core. He wrapped his strong arms around her wriggling form as she attempted to poke and prod him in hopes of finding a ticklish spot. Jack gathered her in close along his side and leaned down to place a gentle kiss atop her raven bob.

" _You_ are a very naughty man, Detective Inspector!” Phryne mumbled into his rumbling chest as her hands idly roamed his fine form.

Jack loosened his hold on her as she slowly crawled up his body, inching closer to his face. Leaning in, she captured his lips in hers, their tongues tangling and entwining, probing passionately. When they finally separated and surfaced for air, Jack quickly kissed the tip of Phryne’s nose and gave her blissful smile. He scooted to the edge of the bed dragging her with him, leading her hand in hand towards her closet.

“It’s your turn, Mata Hari.”

**Author's Note:**

> The original quote from Julius Caesar is: Veni, vidi vici.  
> Which means: I came, I saw, I conquered.  
> What Jack said is... slightly... different – I saw, I conquered, I came. ;)


End file.
